The present invention relates generally to a gynecological instrument necessary in gynecologic laparoscopy. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a uterine mobilizer or manipulator. Specifically the present invention is directed to an improved Valtchev® Uterine Mobilizer, model VUM-6, provided with new connecting mechanism for connecting the head of the uterine mobilizer to the space bar.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,643 the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, I disclose and claim a gynecological instrument capable of mobilizing the uterus to any of its natural positions within the peritoneal cavity, which instrument lessens the danger of damage to the vaginal and uterine tissue and which instrument can be used for injection of dye into a uterus while the uterus is maintained in any of its natural positions. It was disclosed as well an improved connecting mechanism.
Extensive clinical experience with the previous model of the Valtchev® Uterine Mobilizer, model VUM-5, has shown that there is room for improvement of its connecting mechanism.
There have been reports of a disengagem of the tube from the tube holder and a leak of dye from the area of connection of the tube to the tube holder. Some users also mistakenly thought that the bent tube indicated a defect or that the tube had bent during transportation. It has been noticed as well, that the pin on the piston comes out of the slot during maximal anteversion and retroversion of the head. This allows disengagement of the piston from the head of VUM-5. This makes the mobilization of the uterus impossible. It was found, that the range of movement of the head of the model VUM-5 can be increased by about 15° by modification of the rod and the place of its attachment to the head.
The above mentioned shortcomings of the connecting mechanism of the Valtchev® Uterine Mobilizer, model VUM-5 has resulted in the necessity to invent a new connection mechanism for the next model, VUM-6 of the Valtvhev® Uterine Mobilizer.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.